


Silent Relationship

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Gen, Nice Petunia Dursley, Post-Order of the Phoenix, movie universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Set after Order Of The Phoenix. Harry has been silent, and Petunia cares. Not incest!Suck at summaries.





	Silent Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the movie universe, so Petunia and Dudley would have brown hair instead blonde. Petunia also wouldn't have a horse face and teeth. So basically what she looked like in the Prisoner of Azkaban and Order Of The Phoenix movies is what I'm aiming for.
> 
> But, you can imagine the characters how you want.

Listening And Watching.

 

That is all he does these days. Ever since Sirius's death, he has been quiet. He hasn't said a word since arriving back at this place. He knows the Dursley received a letter about his godfather's death. Vernon and Dudley don't care, but she does.

 

That's why she helps him with his chores, or sometimes does half for him, but only when Vernon and Dudley aren't around. That is why on Sunday Petunia didn't help him with his chores. On Sunday Vernon is off of work, and Dudley isn't hanging out with his friends. He didn't get finished with his chores into an hour before dinner, which he had to make. He knew relying on her to help him with his chores was a bad habit.

 

However, he wasn't the only one who had a bad habit. She had a bad habit as well: smoking. Petunia would smoke usually when Vernon was at work and Dudley was hanging out with his friends. Or sometimes late at night she would sneak outside to have one cigarette. Harry wondered if Vernon and Dudley knew about her smoking, and if they did why haven't they said anything. He figures that they don't even know about it.

He knows that she cares about him. When he blew up Marge before third year he noticed that she didn't even help her get down. She just watched into Vernon fell to the ground. When third year started he wrote her a letter to let her know he was alright. She surprisingly responded to his letter. "Thanks" was all she wrote, and Harry had a feeling it wasn't just for letting her know he was safe.

After dinner on Sunday Vernon sent Harry to his 'room'. He noticed Petunia looked like she wanted to say something, but she didn't. Hours go by in there. Hours of listening to Vernon and Dudley laughing at the tv. Hours of Vernon asking Petunia to bring him food. Hours of Petunia trying to keep it together. Finally, Vernon and Dudley go to bed. Tomorrow was Monday, and Vernon had work.

Petunia lets him out of the cupboard. She allows him to go into the kitchen to make something. He makes himself a sandwich to eat. He didn't have much dinner. Barely any dinner. She goes outside and sets in a chair. He follows her outside unlike in the past. She lit a cigarette, and blows the smoke out of her mouth. He takes a bite of the sandwich, and swallows it.

Nothing is said between them as they were outside. She smoked her cigarette and he ate his sandwich. When they were both done, they went inside. It was past midnight, and they both needed sleep. They walked silently to his cupboard. When they reach the cupboard, Harry turns around to face her.

He slowly puts his arms around her. He was hugging her. At first she didn't move, but then she slowly put her own arms around him. They were actually hugging. The hug lasted for a bit over a minute. After the hug, Harry spoke for the first time since arriving back. "Thank you Aunt Petunia." She smiled a little, and said "Your welcome Harry."

At the end of the day she was his aunt, and he was her nephew. Even though they didn't say they love each other, they do love and care about each other.


End file.
